Knights of the Old Republic: The lost Knights
by Hotspot1029
Summary: one Jedi Knight seeks out the lost members of the order he gets word of a missing master and moves in to investigate corresponds with Kotor 1 and 2


1Knights of the Old Republic: The lost Knight

Intro: The Galaxy has been plunged into turmoil and unrest. The Republic is on the verge of collapse and the Jedi Order has been almost wiped out. The Republic struggles to help aiding war torn planets since Malaks defeat and the few Sith left seized what power they could and prowl the galaxy to hunt down what Jedi they can. And one of the last Jedis urgent mission at hand is to find one of the last Jedi masters left. And get one last mission...

Mace Tarren was one of the very few Jedi knights left alive. He was alive and well if you could say that. He was onboard a senate capital vessel. It wasn't the medium capital "T" shaped ships but it was the long slender runners the rank right under it. It was mostly a troop carrier fit with dozens of barracks and could hold up to three thousand shoulders.

He sat in his room looking out the small observatory window. The section of dormitories he was at was the upper ranked soldiers, senate officials, diplomats etc. His ship was bound for the Mid Rim world Conderon. It was a small water planet that had two island continents one help a city and space port. That's where they were bound. Unfortuantly the city was ravaged in the the Mandalorian Wars. Its little more then a rubble city. But it was a place that they could land, land so that they could find someone that was lost.

The ride lasted several days since the ship was journeying from one side of the Outer rim to the opposite side of the Mid Rim. He had made friends with Tech specialist who was also accompanying him on the trip. The mans name was Dirk Sess. He was a Tarisian Tech Specialist but when Malak took the planet in the heart of the war, the blockade wouldn't let his ship into the planet. So after waiting in traffic only to watch his planet be bombed into submission he decided to join the Republic Navy. His expert knowledge of computer and security systems helped the Republic win several victories on Sith controlled worlds.

After Malak was defeated the Republics fleet was slowly and slowly being destroyed by remaining Sith Lord seizing power of a small fleet and attempting to occupy small Outer Rim worlds. So the Republic fleet was stretched and battered. Dirk found out that a Jedi was onboard his craft and quickly met up with him during his free shifts and meal hours. They quickly became good friends and Mace even began telling him stories of his past.

_13 years before the Defeat of Malak:_

Mace was a 8 year old orphan on the Core World of Shardan. The Core and the Mid Rim belt are separated by a giant asteroid field. Shardan was the last world right before the asteroid field. His parents were killed when he was 6 and he was forced to live on the streets. But he wasn't helpless. Mace had known that he had natural instincts to survive. And there were times he thought he had powers to help him in all sorts of situations.

One day while riding around the lower city on his hover board he stopped at a fruit vender and tossed him a couple credits and bought three monja apples. While tucking two away under his jacket he slowly munched on the 3rd as he slowly rode through the busy streets.

As he rode he stopped behind a wall of people who had crowed around a bunch of thugs. Mace realized they were part of a local gang and they were apparently trying to rough up several Republic Troops who were off duty from the Republic Embassy. There were twelve big thugs. One was a Zeltron who Mace figured was the leader since he looked most intelligent of the bunch, there were three Gamorians, two Twi'leks, two Rodians, a large man Mace thought looked like he would be Mandalorian, and five regular humans. All hand some sort of club or stun baton raised with exception of the Gamorians who had Cleaving axes and the Big man who had a repeating blaster strapped across his back and a heavy blaster pistol held in his hand.

"This is our Turf Republic Dog back out now!" said the Zeltron grinning with his purple skin and red hair shining brightly in the afternoon sun

"Listen break it up!" yelled one Republic soldier "you all don't want to pick a fight with Republic Troops do you?"

One Gamorian shorted its green pig nose "You weak, You got no muscle to fight Gork" said the pig as it beat its fist against its chest.

"Back off pig!" yelled another soldier raising his Mark four rifle into his arms aiming it at the pig

"Aiming a gun at my associates" said the Zeltron "Men attack!"

All of the Thugs quickly sprinted forward charging with the Gamorians grunted and ran axes raised, the Zeltron pulled out a vibro blade, the Mandalorian pulled out his repeater rifle and held it in one arm shooting both the pistol and the gun as everyone else ran out with stun batons.

The soldiers tried to scramble the two who weren't armed quickly pulled out their republic pistols small but lethal. Along with the soldier with the rifle they tried rolling and dodging the thugs and tried to pick them off one by one. One managed to take down a Rodian and a Twi'lek. One Gamorian quickly grabbed one of the men and tossed him into the crowd of people that had been gathering knocking him out on the floor. The one with the Rifle took out the Gamorians while they were busy gloating over tossing the other soldier he dropped them and they didn't get back up.

The Mandalorian quickly hit the other pistol soldier with the butt of his gun knocking him to the floor. The one with the rifle was slowly surrounded by the rest pinned against a wall.

"You put up quite a fight punk but we got you now" said the Zeltron as he slowly raised his hand to signal his thugs to finish him.

Before he could raise his hand it was cut from his wrist. The was a quick slash and the Zeltron dropped in pain holding his wrist. The thugs turned to see the yellow light of a lightsaber sticking out from a mans robes. Mace knew this was a Jedi.

"Unless the rest of you wish to go into aggressive negotiations with me I suggest you lay down your weapons and come peacefully." said the Jedi pulling his hood down to reveal his dark skinned face and spiked up hair. He was young. In his late twenties mace thought. He had a small goatee and his hair stuck up like soft needles.

"A jedi" said the Rodian" I don't need to mess with him" he said as he tossed his baton down

"Coward! Men get the Jedi! Get them all!" yelled the Zeltron pulling his sword up with one hand.

The Jedi jumped out to avoid the blaster fire from the Mandalorian. He somersaulted up into the air and landed behind two men and quickly kicked them onto the floor. As he stood on their backs he deflected fire from the Mandalorian, shooting the lazers up into the air. He lunged forward and made a quick thrust into the center of the rifle jamming the chamber and it quickly exploded and the Mandalorian fell back hard trying to shoot the jedi with the pistol but he quickly sliced that gun as well.

The Jedi tossed the Mandalorian and the other fallen bodies into the two remaining humans and the other Twi'lek. Not a second after the Zeltron was about to bring his sword down into the back of the Jedi but Mace quickly lunged out.

It came naturally to him. The lunge it was his hidden power he felt. He would later find out his power, was the Force. As he jumped he pulled a Stun Baton to him. It flew into his hand. He skidded on the floor between the Jedi and the Zeltron and blocked the sword inches from his back. In a instant the Jedi swirled around and dug his saber through the Zeltrons forearm making him drop the sword. He fell this time, but now he wouldn't get up.

"Thanks" said the Jedi as he helped the kid up. More soldiers arrived and began to disperse the crowd and take the thugs away. "My name is Corren Kinsil , Jedi Knight. What is your name my short savior?"

"Me? I'm Mace Tarren" he said in awe as he stared at the Jedi. He was just like he imagined a Jedi to be. Strong, tall, powerful looking but were kind to the people. "Im just happy to help that's all"

"Well my son for a boy your age you do possess strong qualities. Might I ask if your from here? And where are your parents?" he said as he put a hand on his back and began to walk with him down the street.

"Well...I'm kinda a orphan. My parents died three years ago. I been living on my own doing odd-jobs and stuff to keep credits flowing. I've lived here all my life."

"Interesting" said Corren "Where do you live?"

"I've stay with clients I help around peoples houses for money, food and shelter." Mace replied. "But for now im outta work, I got all my belongings on my back.

"A boy his age under similar circumstances would be no more then a common thief these days. But I sense this boy is honest in his answers. I also sense he is strong in the Force." thought Corren

"If you would. I would like to take you for a audience with the Jedi Counsel. I think you are Force Sensitive. And if so your already on the path of the light side long before I came." Corren said holding the pack from the boys back for him

"Me? A Jedi!" Mace said in excitement "I...I would be honored!"

"Well if you come and the council will agree to have you be trained, the road will be difficult."Corren said in a clam tone looking down at him.

"It can't be harder then dealing with thugs like the ones you took on. I hafta regularly outsmart Gamorians and Rodian thugs. That's why I'm in great shape" Mace responded

Corren laughed and patted his back. "Come I will take you to the Jedi Temple in the Embassy. Master Vandar and Kavar will be there. I will ask them for a audience with you"

They walked on to the Embassy and went into the small Temple inside. One fourth of the Embassy was devoted to the Jedi. More like the Jedi Embassy. There few Jedi resigned in the Temple, but it was more of a out of the way spot for Jedi to rest, meditate, and wait for more missions to go on.

They walked into the Jedi library. A moderate sized room with dozens of computers and Holo-book cases. In one corner of the room Master Vandar sat on a small chair curled up and watching a data pad holo video. Master Kavar was busy in discussion with another Jedi Knight whom they were discussing the politics with the Echani worlds.

Vandar tucked the data pad away and bowed his head to Corren. Corren bowed back and Mace hurried behind him and quickly copied.

"Greetings Master Kinsil. What brings you to the library at this time of day?" he said as his large eyes blinked slowly

Corren thought Master Vandar was one of the few of his species who didn't always talk "backwards". "Greetings Master Vandar I have found this boy in the market place. He saved me from a vicious group of thugs. And by his reaction time in the fight I believe him to be force sensitive."

This caught Kavars attention and he told his fellow Jedi he'd discuss that matter later. He sat beside Vandar on the floor.

"Hmm...Force Sensitive you say? Brought you to this conclusion what have?" said Vandar as he closed his fingers in one another and got comfortable in his small chair.

"Yes I too am interested Kinsil. What has made you believe he is force sensitive." Kavar asked rubbing his chin as he looked on.

"During the battle the boy showed a quickness in speed and agility which saved me from a disastrous wound. He jumped below me and the attacker and blocked it. It was a quick move that I have no doubts this boy can feel the Force." Kinsil said smoothly holding both his hands infront of him

"Hmm...indeed? A test the boy needs. Prove if he feels the Force I will." Master Vandar said as he quickly used one of his small hands to pull the boys bag to him. He opened it up and took out the boys blanket and used the force in the other hand to hold it up in front of himself. He pulled out a mug, a hydro spanner, a shoe, and a miniature speeder model from the bag and put them into his lap. "Test the boy I will, see what I have hidden behind the cloak, and the path to the Jedi may lie ahead." Said Vandar as he held up the mug behind the blanket.

"Search your feelings Mace" said Corren "Close your eyes and use your instincts."

Mace shut his eyes and concentrated. All of a sudden the room exploded into his head. The room had a blue glow to it and he could see everything around him. He felt out and twirled the view to Master Vandar and began to call out the names of the items when he opened his eyes

"Speeder, mug, shoe, hydro spanner, shoe, speeder, mug, speeder, speeder, hydro spanner and your blue Lightsaber Master Vandar" Mace replied

"Good...good.." Vandar turned to Corren and Kavar. Strong is his Force Sight, for a child his age."

"He is only a year or two older then what we normally accept padawans." said Kavar "But his force power seems to be stronger then children twice his age." Kavar put his hand on Maces' head. "Hm..and the boy still hasn't developed attached feelings. So in my opinion I say we train him." Kavar patted the boys head gently and smiled down at him

"Train the boy, with the other younglings I will." Said Vandar as he hopped up and waddled over to Mace and shook his hand. "On your way on the path of the Jedi, you are"

_8 years before the defeat of Malak:_

Mace had been five years into his training. He had the rank of padawan and had surpassed most of the children in his age rank. He had a good friend Tandon Kang. They had both trained together from there beginnings in the academy. Tandon was only 11 while Mace was 13 but Tandon's skill was almost equal to Maces'.

The two boys had been called for a audience with the Jedi council. They had been living on Coruscant for 5 years. Mace was tall now. About five foot nine and Tandon was about five four. They walked in Tandon wearing the blue robes his father had given him before he left his home world were still baggy on him. And Mace wore the standard tan robes for padawans. It was recommended that the ranks of Jedi wore certain clothes but certain species wore colors that were based on their home planets or culture.

The were ushered in by the door guard and they came in slowly. The looked upon the faces of Master Vandar, Kavar, Vrook, Vash, Atris, and Zhar.

"Please have a seat" said Zhar as he floated two chairs behind the boys which they sat

"We have called you both here today to tell you that you both have passed the bulk of the Padawans in your grade." said Vrook in a sharp tone

"And by doing so we believe you two boys are ready to become full apprentices to Jedi Knights" said Vash in a more loving tone to counter Vrook

"Indeed...chosen we have, a Jedi Knight to train you, Mace Tarren. An old friend I believe him to be." said Vandar with a smile as he slowly opened the door and in walked his old friend Corren Kinsil.

Mace smiled in delight and bowed to the Masters then to Corren. He hadn't seen Corren much since his beginning days at the Academy. He saw him now and then and said hello when he could. Corren always returned the greeting with a smile and a warm pat on the back. Purhaps he knew he was going to be my master though Mace.

And for you Tarren. Your always eager and ready to learn the ways of the force. So Master Zhar here will take you for a time to the planet Dantooine to home your force skills. After he believes you ready Master Jedi Bandon. He will then train you as your Master."said Kavar.

"Thank you Masters." said the two boys and they bowed. Zhar got up and fixed his Twi'lek braids behind his head and walked out

"I will meet you in the hanger bay, Tandon go pack your things" said Zhar walking out of the Council chamber.

"As I will meet you there too my padawan." said Corren to Mace patting his back "We've got a mission so pack lightly"

"Yes sir" said Mace and him and Tandon hurried out to their room.

"I can't believe I got Corren! Im so excited!" said Mace cheerfully

"Yeah and I got Master Zhar himself! The famed Jedi Consular. But I wonder who this Bandon guy is." Tandon added rubbing his head

"I heard that he is a loner. He usually requests missions of infiltration on the Outer Rim. But that's all I know."

The boys packed up their things and walked down to the hanger bay. They were greeted by Zhar and Corren. Zhar ushered the boy over to a large frieighter bound for Dantooine filled with Jedi and Republic Troops.

"May the force be with you" said Zhar as he bowed to Corren and Mace. Mace shook Tandons' hand then bowed and he and Zhar hurried onto their shuttle.

Corren walked over to a G-Wing Star fighter. He helped the boy into his seat behind the pilots seat and he himself hopped in and closed the cock pit shu,t primed the engines. Then Slowly the ship rose turned around and shot out of the hanger. Going past the large buildings it shot back into space.

_6 years before the defeat of Malak:_

Mace punched the boosters on his fighter and quickly weeved his way above the tree line on Onderon. The forest and ocean world had mostly one large city with a few outlying outposts. But on one corner of the planet there was a old Republic outpost. Deserted for a few years now it was where Mace had knew they were gathering. The Mandalorians were beginning to put pressure onto Onderon and other planets in the Japreal System. And now the Jedi were becoming overzealous in waiting for the council to assess the threat. And now Jedi were beginning to lead Republic troops into battle.

It was only days away from when the Mandalorian fleet would descend upon Onderon and its moons. It would fight but fail and eventually fight when the Mandalorians would be beaten back. But now Malak one of the main Jedi who were rallying Jedi to help fight for the Republic had landed on Onderon and was telling Jedi who wished to join to go to this outpost here. And it was here where Tandon would go.

He lowered his AA-65 Class Hornet Intercepter, a narrow "V" shaped fighter who had heavy blasters on it as well as a concussion missles. He quickly opened his cockpit glass up and hopped out and ran inside. He had to stop these Jedi from defying the council. He had to save his friend.

Mace arrived inside walking slowly down the hallway until he heard voices. He turned the corner and looked into the main chamber. It was filled with Jedi Knights. The Jedi behind the rally were Malak, Bandon, and Yathura Ban, a purple Twi'lek female Jedi who was known for defying the Council on several occasions. He leaned into the doorway and watched Malak give his speech.

"The Jedi Masters are wise indeed" said Malak in a soft clam tone "But if we do not act these worlds who have already been attacked by the Mandalorians will surly perish. We need all the Jedi we can. Our leader Master Revan had sent me here to gather Jedi in hopes that our numbers will help the Republic soldiers who are dying in battle as we speak."

"The time to act is now! If we act quickly we cant end this threat before it becomes a war" said Yuthura

Mace noticed Bandon wasn't talking. Instead he seemed to be eyeing Malak intently. Watching his every move and close to his side was Tandon. Malak began to toss out red head bands into the crowd and he said those who wish to join put them on anyone else can leave there speeders are parked outside. Several Jedi about 8 or so walked out while the other 4 dozen stayed inside.

"Those who wish to help save the innocent civilians and soldiers of the Republic follow me to our transport"said Malak as he walked out followed by Yuthura. Bandon and Tandon waited until the last Jedi left then followed them out.

Malak stood at the loading ramp of the transport to the seating area as all the Jedi got onboard. Bandon walked up to Malak and Yuthura and said something to him that Mace couldn't make out. The ramp shut and a smaller ramp further down opened. Mace watched as Yuthura boarded the ship through that ramp as Malak talked to Bandon. Bandon seemed to be argueing with Malak and suddenly Mace saw Malaks eyes flash yellow. Bandon soon backed down and the ship took off.

The freighter rose then left and behind it there was a G-Wing Fighter. Bandon stepped back and pushed Tandon back and yelled to get back. Bandon ignited his blue lightsaber. And pointed it to Malak. Now he shouted in a voice Mace could hear.

"You've fallen! There's a dark presence in you Malak! And im sure your going to use that on the Jedi! To turn them!" Bandon shouted.

"You know well the lack of reasoning with the Council. They won't send Jedi into battle. If we must save the Republic we need to leave our Council. We must gain powers that they won't teach..." Malak said as he slowly walked over to his ship.

"You're a Sith now!" Bandon yelled. Tandon had a shocked look on his face and rose next to his Master igniting his yellow saber.

Malak stood there facing the ship. He then slowly turned. "You would attack a old friend such as me? One who helped you where your master wouldn't Bandon? Has it not been that if I didn't help you, you would have most likely been shipped off to Dantooine to pick flowers on the plains? I think you owe me more then you know!" Malak rose his hand into the air and quickly force choked both Tandon and Bandon.

Malak then shook his head a few seconds later. "You too arn't even worth it" Malak said.

Bandon dropped and hit his head agianst a durosteel container. Malak paced over and picked him up onto his large shoulders and tossed him into the second seat in his cockpit. Tandon panted and looked on only to see his Master be taken away in a star ship

_3 years before the defeat of Malak:_

After Bandon was taken by Malak, Mace had taken Tandon and himself back to the council and reported it. The Council tried to find Malak and Revan and to bring their deceit into the light. They could never get a actual location on the two. And the troops of the Republic never gave them great information on their were abouts.

Tandon eventually went to look for Malak himself. He began to fly to all the known planets on any rumors or speculations to find him or his old master. His master had been given Command of the 203rd fighter legion. Tandon joined up with him and kept asking him about Malak but whenever he tried to get a answer Bandon would become angry or change the subject.

Mace every so often would keep in touch with him to check if he was safe. At first it seemed like Tandon kept trying to convince his Master to leave but eventually the answers slowly began to change. It was mostly "He won't listen" then came "I'm needed here to help fight" then he began to fight with him over the "I can't leave now".

Mace began to worry especially the day he got the news of Malachor 5. The bulk of the Republic fleet was destroyed same with the Mandalorians. The clans began to scatter and the remainder of Revans fleet gathered on the moon of Yuurta, Malachor 4's orbiting satellite.

There they took over a Mandalorian Outpost and used it to treat wounded, gather supplies, refuel the ships, rest, and gather the prisoners they captured. Mace took his Hornet in as small fighters, freighters, and capital ships were still coming in on the space port. Mace knew this was all the fleet loyal to Revan for earlier that day he got word that the 101st Vanguard division had pulled down onto Coruscant.

He punched the boosters and landed behind the main complex and jumped out and snuck inside. He was eighteen years old. He had been promoted to the rank of Jedi Knight. He thought he was more then capable to rescue his friend from certain death or worse. Or worse he thought. The Dark side would be worse.

He hopped out slowly and pulled the hood on his Jedi Knight robes up over his head. He walked in through a security door by quickly knocking out two guards. Mace knew he'd need some sort of insurance.

As he walked around the first set of halls he ran up to a computer panel. He quickly accessed all security commands and got where they were holding the Mandalorian prisoners. Currently the detention level was stalked 15 to a cell. There were 20 cells and not much more then ten feet of room to move. That's three hundred prisoners. But there were even more locked into storage rooms and a disabled tech and med lab in the Detention level.

He quickly scanned the map. He memorized it in a few seconds. Then he slowly walked down the halls to the detention level. Most of the soldiers figured him to be one of Revans Jedi. Good they havn't found him to be there. Yet.

He walked down a small set of stairs and summoned the Force to open the shut door. There were only a few troops guarding the cells. Mace had a special force power to twist the minds of people he didn't want to kill but instantly knocked them out. It was sort of using the Force to hit the off switch in ones brain.

He walked in slowly and one soldier sitting at a secruity desk got up. He didn't have time to say a word and Mace waved his hand up then down and the soldier dropped. The then did the same to the other dozen soldiers just on a larger scale.

"You" Mace said and pointed to a large Mandalorian with a scar across his face "You and your boys want out?"

"More then anything Jedi. Why have you come here to free us? You and your foolish cult tried to kill us. Now you have a change of heart?" he said to Mace

"I wasn't part of the battle here. I came to find a Jedi and take him away from Revans hands. You Mandalorians will surely be killed. I will need to help you to help myself.

All the Mandalorians began to rise from sitting and looked at he Jedi. "I've knocked out the cameras and disabled the alarm system from here to the Hanger bay. I'll free you and you'll have a clear shot to the docked ships."

"One problem Jedi. We're about three hundred men. And four hundred more in the storage rooms. We don't have weapons." said the Mandalorian

"There's some here. And I've cut the hinges off the Detention Armory. You'll be able to take the weapons there, too. There should be enough for all of you. I can't guarantee great weapons but enough to get you guys out." Mace said and he disabled the force shields.

"Heh..using us as your diversion and yet letting us escape. I don't think we mind one bit do we fellas? Alright boys let's get out of here! For Mandalore!" he yelled and they began to storm out.

After they were set loose he quickly ran out to the Turbolift and flew up several levels to the Jedi quarters. He quickly walked out and slowly walked the halls as he noticed the Jedis beginning to sense the commotion below. They began to storm out, leaving their rooms empty. Mace stood against the side of the wall and waited until all the Jedi had gone through the Turbo lifts downward. All the rooms remained empty. He felt out using his Force Sight and suddenly his view was above all the rooms. His gaze quickly scanned down through the ceilings as he made sure the rooms were clear then found one room to have one Jedi still inside. He knew who this Jedi was.

Mace slowly walked up to the door and summoned the force to quickly open up the door.

Tandon looked at him and stared. His gaze dark and seemed to go through him. He stared at Mace and slowly advanced. "You shouldn't have come here Mace. We will be leaving here soon and you cannot join us now." he said slowly sliding his hand out of his robe.

"You are not yourself Tandon. Come with me and the Council will let you be redeemed" Mace said

"Redeemed? I have not fallen? It is the Council who have fallen. They who sit on their chairs and do nothing to help those in need. We will be the first to change the Councils corrupted vision." Tandon said and kept slowly walking towards him.

"Tandon...if you do not come with me...I will stop you from destroying yourself. Have you not seen what your new "Master" have done? They have slaughtered the Mandalorians in battle. Its not the Jedi way to kill opponents even when they surrender"

"Well then old friend if you must take me, then try and take me." Tandon exclaimed and jumped at Mace.

Mace knew his style all to well. He quickly deflected the blow that would come at his right side, then left, lower leg, head. It was a easy style to read. It was meant to try and distract the opponent and then disable him by trying to aim at the arms or legs. Mace though had a stronger connection to the force. His movements were quicker, stronger, and more precise.

Mace now took the offence and began to drive Tandon back. Swirling his Blue lightsaber around him in a constant movement. Shrugging off Tandons attacks against his saber and then forcing him back with his own. Tandon began to tire from Maces upper hand in the battle. He then went on to try and go for the kill. He began to try impaling maneuvers, by spinning his body and trying to jab Maces torso with his saber so it would pierce through him. But it was a mistake.

Tandon tried to peirce him. Once, twice, three time. On the fourth he spun and jumped in the air aiming for his head. Mace quickly summoned the Force to throw him off balance and swung his lightsaber in the other hand to quickly cut off his lightsaber wielding hand, his half of his right leg and his left foot all in one swift stroke.

Tandon fell on the ground screaming. Mace pulled out a needle from his utility belt and injected him with a sleep serum. Tandon went out cold and Mace put his and Tandons lightsaber onto his belt. He picked Tandon up onto his back and jumped down the Turbo lift onto the Hanger level. He peered in through the observation window to the hanger. The Mandalorians had taken the area and were lifting off in tons of small shuttles and fighters.

Mace held on tight to Tandon as he walked to the hanger bay door. Suddenly it shut tight. He then felt a disturbance in the Force. He placed Tandon against the wall and turned around slowly. He saw Malak and Yuthura at the end of the hallway. They closed in so he was stuck.

"Ah. So this is the student of the famed Corren Kinsil. Glad to see that you have surely caused a great mess. Just like your mentor did on Serracco" Malak said with a sneer.

"That..that was were he fell." Mace said

"Yes but it wasn't the Mandalorians who killed him. It was I who slew him. He had begun to question my methods of combat in the Serraco campaign and went to go tell the Council. Of course I couldn't allow a three front war so I had to kill him"

"My master was right! There is a Dark Side taint within you." Mace yelled to him. He felt anger stir inside him but quickly drowned it with peace.

"You shouldn't have come here boy. This will just be your death here." Yuthura told him

"Indeed. You are too close to the Council. You will never join us so this will be your death?"Malak said and slowly advanced.

"I told the Council, and I promised myself. I would bring Tandon back!"

"Then it is death you chose" Malak stepped forward "I will take him Yuthura" he quickly ignited his lightsaber and ran in for a attack.

Mace quickly blocked his attack by summoning both lightsabers from his belt into his hands. He stuck the tips into the ground and spun up cutting the door behind him into 3 pieces and jumped kicking Malak. Malak fell to the ground and struggled back to his feet as Mace tossed Tandon with the force into the hanger behind some crates.

Malak charged at Mace. Mace was pushed back by Malaks strong attacks into the hanger. To one side there were Mandalorians fighting the Jedi and Republic soldiers. On this side Mace faced one of the greatest adversaries of his time.

The battle was fierce Malaks blows were strong and full of anger as Mace struggled to defend himself. Mace couldn't put a single offensive maneuver in. So he knew he couldn't beat Malak on knowledge of force or lightsaber. But he had to outsmart him.

In a instant time stopped. His Force Sight quickly scanned all over the hanger for something. Then he spotted it. On the ceiling there was a large Crate dangling from a crane. He quickly shot back to fighting. In a second he found his freedom.

Mace turned slowly as he defended off Malak. Making it seem like Malak was pushing Mace back he fought his way back below the crate until he passed into the safe zone. Slowly he kept Malak under it. He found his chance he dove down. Kicked Malak off his feet and sent his saber flying. It pierced the hook on the crane and the crate dropped. Mace jumped back out of the way and Malak quickly rose and spun on the floor but the crate landed on his arm crushing it.

Mace panted and held his own saber out. He knew he now had the advantage he wanted to defeat Malak. Now Malaks strength waned. He rose up and held his light saber in his left hand. His right dangling and bleeding in several spots. His eyes turned yellow. He sneered at Mace and lunged

Mace now saw Malaks strength was less then he orginally thought. His anger blinded in his sight into the trap and Mace waited until Malak came in close. Malak yelled as he dove for Mace and Mace blocked his saber with his right arm spun to the side and punched Malak in the back. Malak slammed off agianst the floor bounced off and Mace swung his saber down to take off Malaks head.

Malak used his last bit of strength to move his head in such a way that instead of cutting the neck the lightsaber tore through the jaw and Malak at that moment pulled his head so when Mace pulled the saber up, it just took off Malaks jaw. Mace kicked Malak at Yuthura who now ran out Lightsaber gleaming and Malak hit her in the chest and she fell over. Mace took this chance to run over and grab Tandon, but when he got there he was gone.

After that Mace Fled the planet, leading the Mandalorians who managed to get free to the world of Cranor. It was one of the last Mandalorian outposts where the Mandalorians were gathering their defeated brethern from across the Galaxy. Mace left the planet with the leader of the Mandalorians on Cranor saying he earned their respect, honor, and aid any time they need it.

_between 2 years before Malaks defeat and up to his defeat_

Mace didn't know how many months it had been since Revan took half of the Republic fleet into the Unknown regions. Four months? Five maybe. He wasn't sure. But about after six or seven months passed, the fleet finally returned.

Revan had began a war with the Republic. He and Malak had begun a campaign onto which they learned the teachings of the Sith. They began to conquer one world after another until finally the Jedi and the Republic set a Trap for Revans fleet. The Jedi sent a strike team on board Revans cruiser. Revan was about to be defeated until Malak turned his own ship and began to strike at his former masters ship.

Malak took up thrown as Sith Lord and the Jedi managed to erase Revans mind and sent him on a quest to defeat Malak. Reven managed to hunt his old apprentice down and the source of how the Sith were churning out so many ships. He destroyed his Malak and the Star Forge. A ancient Satellite capable of churning out fleet starships like a factory.

Revan soon after took a ship and left the Republic saying he had to fight the "True Sith". Most of the remaining Sith Lords grabbed what pieces of the Sith Fleet they could and scattered across the Galaxy. One by one they began to exterminate Jedi.

_Now_

Now Mace thought he had one mission left. To find one of the other last Jedi, Master Vandar.

The Hawk Eye was the name of the capital class, transport ship Mace traveled on now. Dirk was sitting across from Mace creating himself a light knife. Similar to the lightsaber just a smaller, knife sized one.

He hit the button and a small 5 inch laser shot out and he spun it around. "Haha! Got it!." Dirk exclaimed in joy and quickly tucked it into his pocket. He looked over to Mace who was still staring out the window. "So who is this Vandar guy you and Captain Badesso want to find so badly?" asked Dirk

Mace turned back around out of his trip from his memories and looked at Dirk. "He was my former Master, one of the wisest on the Council. He was believed to be on Katarr when the percentage of the council was killed. But it turned out his ship made a stop for fuel and when he arrived there the planet was dead. He was then hounded by the agents of Darth Sion, one of the last Sith Lords, very strong, very deadly. Then we believed him dead by his assassins. His ship was shot down on this dead world of Coberon, the one we're headed to"

"Coberon? So that's where we're going?" replied Dirk

"Yeah it was ravaged by the Mandalorians in the Mandalorian Wars. The planet was abandoned after the major cities were bombed. All that is left is the ruins of cities, towns, and villages. We got word several days ago that one of our cruisers passing by the planet picked up a distress signal. Shortly after we lost communication with the ship. We think it was shot down so we're moving in to investigate." Mace told him

"Well don't you think it's a trap. Space pirates or Sith warships ambushing ships that move in to the area?" Dirk said

"We won't know until we look. And if we land these troops I've hand picked from the 301st Commando Corps. They are elite troops. I've also had some friends meet up with us." said Mace

"Friends? You have friends?" Dirk said jokingly with a grin.

"Oh these are more then friends. I knew the new leader of the Mandalorians, a strong man by the name of Canderous Ordo. I knew his second in command as well. Bron Gromis. He gave word to his commando units from Singalore to meet up with us. See for yourself." said Mace as he pointed out the window. Dirk got up to look.

Suddenly a small C class transport shot out of hyperspace. Escorted by a Basilisk War Droid, two Mandalorian Fighters, a Echani Fighter, and a G-Wing. "Looks like the Mandalorians salvaged some of their old hardware." Dirk said

"Indeed" Mace said on got onto his Comlink. Captain Badesso, its Mace Tarren my friends have joined up along side your ship and your fighters."

"Yes Master Tarren, we have made contact with them just now Bron seems eager to help us out." The captain replied over the comlink.

"Well lets say he's owed me one for a while now sir." Mace responded and quickly changed frequencies on his comlink.

"Been a while Bron, didn't know Canderous had set up a second outpost if I wasn't looking for you" Mace said with a smirk

"Well I was surprised myself that he gave me that outspost after what happened with the Sith and the Exile. He told me that they killed 3 of the last remaining Sith Lords and the Exile left him. But now he's been more determined then ever to rally the scattered clans."

"Well that's good. And im glad your gonna help." Mace said

"Well after the incident with The Exile, Mandalore now has been building up the clans not for another crusade, but to protect the Galaxy, and we've made Duxn and Singalore. Our strongholds. He told us that The Exile and Revan went of to fight the True Sith. And that they will come for us now so we need to prepare. Im not really sure what he meant."

"Well If that is the case Vandar is one preparation we need to secure." said Mace.

The small fleet approached the planet Coberon. It was a Forest world, moderate climate, small seas, rivers, and lakes. It had two moons, each orbited on either side. The Hawk Eye slowly approached the planet and stopped along with the smaller Mandalorian transport on its side.

"Landing officers report to the briefing room now I will give you your debriefing of the mission." said the captain over the ships intercom

"Guess that means us too said Dirk"

Mace and Dirk left there room and walked down a level to the Briefing chamber. Inside were already several officers and more were rushing and walking in. They began to take a seat as the captain of the ship went to the front of the room and stood behind a large Holo table. He hit a button and suddenly a giant 3D map of the ruined city appeared in blue.

"Well hurry up and sit down soldiers. As you may know our mission was to find master Tokare Vandar. He was found several weeks ago and was brought opon the one of our capital ships, the Victory. Now the Victories last known coordinates were here." Suddenly the city disappeared and instead a planet appeared with 2 moons orbiting it. "This is Coberon, or should I say was Coberon. The ship was here, behind this moon. Then we got a small transmission that they were under attack by Sith fighters. Right after that we lost communication."

"We scanned the moons and found they didn't crash on either one. So they must have crashed down on the surface. Afterwards we sent two search ships from the planet Onderon to search for them. The Onderonian capital ships are much like this ship. They sent off two one landed the other remained in orbit." said the captain and suddenly the planet grew larger and much more defined from the Holo Table.

"The ship in orbit after a hour or two lost communication with the one below. So they sent shuttles down to locate them. Soon after the shuttles went down to the planet they reported Sith fighters and were shot down immediately. The Onderon Transport then fled, because they had a small fighter force escorting them and didn't want to risk the ship being shot down." the captain said.

"I have the coordinates of where the second Onderonian ship landed. We cant start by searching there. First off for this mission I asked Republic High command for some special treats on this mission."

Mace thought to himself well good at least we won't be shot down like everyone else and chuckled.

"The Republic Fighters we have, have been outfitted with improved shields and Ion Cannons. This ship will remain in orbit with our Red and Blue team fighters. For the ground assault, Master Tarren himself will be one of the commanding officers. He has also gotten the help of some of his Mandalorian allies. In addition for the ground units I've gotten hold of improved small arms weaponry such as new rifles, blasters etc."

"Sir don't you think that this mission calls for more men? I mean one of our much larger ships was taken out as well as the Onderonian ships. And the Onderon military troops are tough." said one officer

"Yes Lieutenant, very well said but here are some factors I took into account. One our first ship Jedi master or not was one of the earlier models, they weren't outfitted with as many turbo lasers as the new models and the shields weren't as great either. Secondly the Onderonian ship went for search and salvage. They didn't expect to encounter Sith. Thus we came prepared for anything anyone can throw at us." said the captain

"Yes captain I also sense there is something else you haven't said" added Mace looking on at the captain.

"Hmm...oh! Yes thank you master Jedi I almost forgot. You all have been briefed on these newer Sith, and how they have been trained to kill all Jedi. Well..2nd Admiral Cedes began a program several years ago labeled top secret. He got permission from the Senate to start the training of a advanced soldier unit. He called the program, the Republic Commandos. These Commandos have been trained in the fighting styles of standard Republic military, Mandalorian, Echani, and the Sith troopers. The Senators gave them the nickname of the Anti-Sith. So far there is roughly over fifty teams of five. And I managed to get my hands on four teams.

"Republic Commandos you say?" Mace raised a eyebrow at the captain and looked at him suspiciously.

"Yes Master Jedi. The Commandos have been were used three years ago to wipe out the few Sith Academys still active. By turning some Sith back to the side of the Republic they trained the troopers immune to the effects of most of the Sith Force powers. It would take a very strong Sith Lord to work against them. The Echani and Mandalorian training as well as our own allow the troops to be quick, strong, silent, and deadly in there acts. More recently they've been used to board the few scattered Sith Warships, hunt down Dark Jedi, and assassinations of the remaining Sith Governors."

"So what are the ones we have with us trained in?" Mace asked

"Well they have different types of teams and I managed to get one team of each. The Assault team, Fire team, Sniper team, and Storm team. The Assault team was made to help standard troops in battle and made for front line combat. The Fire team was made for suppression of the enemy and to work on flanking. The Sniper team speaks for itself. They were made mostly for covert operations and infiltration. The Storm team is by far the strongest. They were made for all sorts of situations. They are all three teams merged into one and more. Well this is taking more time then I wanted so all hands to the landing craft and get on with your mission!" said the Captain as he hurried out back to the Bridge.

The officers rushed down to the landing craft in the Hanger. The soldiers also rushed down from everywhere on the ship as overhead alarms told all troops to the landing craft. Mace and Dirk slowly walked out to the hanger. They hopped into his old Hornet Interceptor still in mint condition and lifted off slowly and flew out of the Hanger and flew into the small fleet of Mandalorian ships not to far from the Republic Cruiser as the landing craft shuttles began to descend to the planet.

"Bron are your men ready to land?" Mace said over the comlink as he flew close to the Mandalorian ships.

"Yes we are. I sent down a scout earlier to look for the ships. Apparently the Onderonian ship looked like it was untouched. The Republic ship though crashed as it was most likely trying a emergency landing. It smashed, half sunk into a lake about a mile outside the city. I'm not sure if you Jedi friend is still alive."

"Master Vandar was resourceful and wise. Im sure we'll be able to find him." Mace said

"Any sign of Sith down there man?" said Dirk leaning speaking into his comlink

"Your Dirk right? We did find one fighter that was shot down by one of the landing craft before the rest of them got toasted. Im sure they're using some rock formation like a canyon or cliffs for cover. This world has several such places besides these many grasslands and forests."

"Well that proves that there is Sith down there. And it's a good thing the Captain prepared for war. Cause there might just be one." said Mace "Let's head down to the city."

"Right. Follow my landing team of Basilisks down." Bron said as he punched his Basilisk downward followed by six others. Mace quickly shot his ship off after and several minutes later the dove through the atmosphere and got a good look at the wrecked city.

Mace was the end of the fighter convoy they veered down and swiftly pulled up to come into a small, soft landing. The landed on the small spots that weren't crowded with rubble. Mace and Dirk hopped out of there ship as Bron and his Mandalorians followed. They were wearing the traditional blue armor except for Bron who was wearing Red but had a more modified helmet so it didn't swoop down and meet the shoulders it simply was one of the old Mandalorian Pilot helmets that simply secured over the head. It was almost the same to the standard helmet it just didn't cover the shoulders and neck.

"Heh. You guys sure did a number to this planet."said Dirk adjusting his Blaster holster.

"We had bad information on this planet. We were told it had a large military but we were wrong. Come, we landed close to the Cities border, about a mile into the small forest we'll come to a lake and that's where the Republic ship is." Bron said ushering the men to follow behind him as he lead the party on.

There were about two Mandalorians per ship. So there were twelve plus Bron, Mace, and Dirk that made fifteen. The marched and climbed over the blown out City wall. Mace had noticed that they had done a number on the planet. He hadn't seen any sort of ground animal. Only birds living amongst the rubble of buildings and the trees.

They marched and through the woods. Here there were very few bombardment holes in the ground. The attack had been so swift and precise on the city there were few misfires to be noticed. Dirk wasn't one for hiking so he fell behind several times and Mace had to pull him along with him so the others wouldn't think of him as weak. Mandalorians had no use for anyone who fell behind or who they saw as a weak person. Dirk wasn't the best soldier, but he was the best when it came to repairs, computers, or security systems.

They finally saw a clearing in the distance of the woods. They walked out past the trees and brush to come to a gravel coastline. The lake was pretty wide. But apparently not too deep for out in the center lied the Republic ship. The ship must have had a interesting landing because the back end was slightly torn off from the front. From where Mace was standing he could see a several foot gap between the pieces of star ship. There was also pieces of wreckage floating and sticking out of the water in different spots.

"Hm. Whoever was controlling that ship was definitely not a crack pilot." Bron said with a smirk

"Sir how do you suppose we get out there?" asked one soldier

"Well while our Republic friends are being stupid and searching the city ruins for any sign of nothing I figure we got plenty of time to find a way across." Bron said

"Well I have a inflating raft." Dirk said "It could get 5 of us over and then someone can make several trips."

"Yeah kid but Im not having my troops swim it across. We need oars or something." Bron said

"Not to worry." Dirk grinned "Allow me to solve our problem." said Dirk as he walked over to a fallen tree branch. It was pretty straight except for some small protruding limbs. He pulled out his Light Knife and ignited it. He carved off the small limbs and cut off parts the sides to make a oar. He then did the same to another branch.

"Here my fine sir two finely made oars." Dirk smiled handing then to Bron

"Ha for what you lack in muscle you sure make up for it in brains kid." Bron gave him a hard pat on the back and hopped into the raft with Dirk and Mace. Then two other soldiers hopped in and Bron made one of them row" the rest of you take a break. I'll send him back in a few minutes to pick up more of you."Bron said

Slow and steady went the raft. As they neared the ship Mace searched for some way in. The main doors were too high to get into. He'd have to carve a door open with his lightsaber he thought.

The raft approached one of the back engines. The engine protruded enough so that the men could walk on it. Mace hopped out and walked along the engine as far as he could to the middle part of the ship and carved a hold inside with his lightsaber. He had to carve away at several layers of metal until finally he kicked in the pieces of metal and jumped down into the hallway of the ship.

Bron followed, then Dirk and the other trooper. The floor was moist and had several inches of water in it. There were some small fish swimming around but no sign of any other life.

"So what are we going to look for? This ship will take hours to look." Bron said

"Not while im here. If I can find some sort of computer I can hack it to see if there is any other life signatures aboard." said Dirk

"Well we best get moving" Bron said and walked down one end of the hallway. They rounded a corner to junction. "Which way?" said Bron

"Well that ways to the engine bay" said Dirk pointing to the right "Same is going straight that eventually turns right to so we go left"

They followed Dirk to the left down the hall and suddenly light appeared down the hall. They were at the section of ship where it had cracked in two.

"Watch it" said Dirk as he hopped over the crack and helped the rest cross. The ship now was now slightly angled upwards. There was no more water and they made there way to the Bridge.

"You know I saw several computers in a few rooms why didn't you use those? Your making us go to the bridge." said Bron

"Im killing two bird with one stone. I figure Mace was gonna go up here anyway. Plus I can get more info from the bridges control computers better." said Dirk and he pried open the closed Bridge door. They walked into the bridge the glass on all the windows was broken. Several bodies lay on the floor along with some bridge assistant droids.

"Well looks like our friends are all dead." said Bron

Dirk hopped up into the Captains chair and accessed the main computer.

"Alright lets see now."Said Dirk as he scanned multiple files. Bron and his trooper apparently named Kex, examined the bodies and then began to discuss how they could have died. Mace on the other hand was looking over the navicomputer for the last recording. Suddenly words shot out of the small speakers next to it.

"-aption! They've hit our engines! Were on fire down here! They've used Ion guns! The generators blew up and are gone! I don't know how much longer we can stay in the ai.." the recording skipped to another

"This is the Captain! All personal prepare for impact! Repeat prepare for imp.." it skipped again

"The ship is down. Anyone left alive all the access ports are open. Try to swim out of this ship if you can."

"Captain we can't there's ground troops at the edges of the lake! Look!"

"Damn it! Sargent make sure you get Vandar out of here now! They're not on that side of the lake. Take some troops with you and go!

"Sir watch out they shot a missile at our power rela..." the recording ended.

"Hm..Seems the enemy is here after all. They used Ion cannons to disable it out of space. Then blew out its life support systems so they couldn't send for help or fight back." said Mace

"Looks like it Mace. The Sith are creative once in a while. They must have some smart leader behind there tactics. No standard soldiers could devise attacks like these." Bron said examining the corpse of what looked like the captain.

"No ones on board. All the bodies im picking up are dead. But not from the crash. Most were killed by guns." Said Dirk as he kept fiddling with his computer.

Mace walked over to the droid. It didn't look like a standard protocol droid. But it didn't look like a war bot either. "Sith Assassins" Mace said as he kneeled over the droid. "They must have come aboard and killed everyone looking for master Vandar."

"Your right because this Captain didn't die from now crash. He was help up by his neck by the looks of it. I figure the Sith bursted in here, killed the few personal and droids left, then they wanted to find the Jedi to the picked him up by his neck, probably asked him where the Jedi was, he probably didn't say. Then they tossed him on the ground and jabbed a one of those Sith Force Pikes into his chest and killed him that way." Bron explained

"I agree with you my friend, by the way have any of you seen a droid like this?" said Mace. Bron and Dirk looked up, and Kex walked over. Bron and Dirk both said no.

"Yeah! By the blood of Mandalore I know that droid!" Kex exclaimed

"You've seen him before?" Mace asked

"Hell yeah I have! He was with the Jedi Exile when the Exile came to Duxn. The Sith attacked us and she and her allies helped fight the Sith off. This droid was one of them. Funny though. When the droid was there I remember him being rusty and red. This one is a royal blue color." said Kex

"Dirk help me reactivate him. Looks like he got shot by a Ion blast to the neck." Said Mace

Dirk hopped off the command chair. And pulled out several tools and parts from his belt and his pack. He worked quickly replacing several small blown out circuits. After several minutes of Dirks tinkering suddenly the Droid began to hum. It reactivated.

"Rebooting system. Assessment. It appears someone has shot one of those detestable Ion Rifles at my neck causing a internal shutdown of my system." the droid said and sat upright before getting to its feet.

"Statement: It appears since you have reactivated me and the Captain, my former master is dead that you are my master Jedi. HK-48 at your command." said the droid.

"That's not the droids name I remember. The red one was HK-47." said Kex

"Statement: Yes I am the more advanced version of my predecessor. HK-47 was built during the Mandalorian wars by our original master."

"Statement: He was sent on missions to assassinate corrupted politicians in the Senate in order to secure stability for the Republic."

"Statement: During one mission he did not return. So my master constructed me. A fine more advanced piece of machinery then he ever was."

"How did you end up here?" Mace asked

"Statement: Well Master to some up a long story I will say that some meat bag, captured me and deactivated me. Over that time I lost contact with my old master. I then was rebooted one day to find out Captain Corace, former commander of this ship, had purchased me on a Outer Rim world.

"Embarrassing Statement: During my last mission I was careless and some fool managed to slap electro cuffs on me while I was busy trying to assassinate this foolish senator. This was on Coruscant. And somehow I ended up in the Outer Rim where I was purchased and became a Body guard for my old Master."

"Hah. It's a Assassin Droid. I've heard about these guys. They're quite handy to have around" Dirk told Mace

"Correction: I prefer the term meat bag terminator. But of course my last master and I'm sure this one will not approve of the term so yes I am a assassin droid." HK said

"Statement: When the ship crashed I was the Captains sole defense. Except for a few foolish protocol droids and command crew that were here."

"Statement: They came for the Jedi Master. He got off the ship right before the Sith came on board.

"Statement: Oh how I love killing Sith. It's the only people I get to kill and apparently im bettering the universe for doing it.

"Well HK-48 I would like you to join us." said Mace

"Statement: As you desire Master. HK-48 standing Ready." said HK

Bron tossed HK a Blaster Pistol which he quickly caught.

"HK do you know where the Jedi Vandar was headed?"

"Statement: No master im not entirely sure."

"Thoery: It is likely that he went to the ancient ruins to the south.

"Metaphorical Statement: For some reason ancient ruins attract Jedi and Sith like Gorbus juice attracts Gizka.

"Statement: Since he headed that way I'm sure your small Jedi master will likely be there."

"Alright lets move out" said Bron

"Wait. I sense a disturbance in the Force" Mace said "Everyone kneel down" Mace whispered and everyone dropped. Mace crawled over to the bridges cracked out windows. He peered outside and noticed the Mandalorians fighting enemies along the beach. "Kex Give HK your Sniper Rifle for a sec." Mace said quickly

"Uh. Sure" he handed the rifle to HK and HK crouched and walked next to Mace"

"Statement: Who shall I kill master?"

"HK I bet your trained in all sorts of rifles and blasters. I need you to use this sniper rifle and pick off the Sith fighting my allies along the beach" Mace said

HK raised the scope of the rifle to his eye and pointed it out towards the beach. "Statement: The ones in black. Correct master?"

"Yes. Shoot the ones in black"

"Eager Statement: Oh yes. Now for some fun!" said HK. In a matter of seconds he looked across the beach with the scope. The Mandalorians were fighting hand to hand combat with the Sith Assassins. HK's head didn't even move. He shot off six shots and nailed each Sith Assassin in the head. The Sith dropped. The couple that were left were quickly beaten down by the Mandalorians.

"Statement: Master I have succeeded in wiping out six sith in six shots. I have also left some for your friends to beat up red suited one" said HK to Mace and Bron

"Great lets get off this ship" Mace said

They journeyed back into the city and set up camp with the rest of the troops. Mace informed the commanding officers of how they had made contact with the enemy. The Commandos were set to patrol the city in shifts at night. Mace or his team hadn't even seen them yet.

Kex let HK keep his Mandalorian Sniper rifle. Dirk to special care to add some concealed weapons on him that night before Mace sent him off into a half destroyed tower to keep watch over the night. He now had the sniper rifle strapped onto his back and two Arkanian heavy pistols at his sides.

"So that's all you've encountered so far? Eleven Sith assassins?" said Commander Rosk, the man the Ship Captain had put in charge of the groung operations. "My men have come across twenty-eight of them, and a battalion of standard Sith Troopers. And you found nothing in the Republic ship?" said Rosk with a angry tone in his voice

"Calm yourself commander. No the ships crew was killed by the crash and what was left was killed by the Sith when they went onboard." Mace said in a stern tone

"And no sign of the Jedi. But you have lead huh? That droid said there's some sort of ruins to the south? And I agree with him, ruins tend to attract Jedi. I'll have all the troops march there in the morning." Rosk said eating a piece of some meat the troops had been roasting over the small campfires. "Mm...good Nerf." he said taking a bite out of his cutlet with his fork.

Mace retreated his arms into his robes for warmth. He leaned back against a slab of rock. Dirk did the same just with a small blanket. "So that's all you found all day? You got attacked by two small groups?" said Dirk

Rosk looked up and put his plate down on his lap. "Pretty much. We did a lot of searching amongst the city for any trace of anyone. Then same time you boys got attacked so did we. They were foolish though. They tried to sneak up on my Storm team and Fire team. The Assassins that is. One bloody fool tripped a mine blew himself up. The surrounding Sith had those camouflage suits on and they quickly shorted out. The Commandos quick to act shredded them apart with there blasters."

"Sounds like you got some tough guys with us" Dirk said

"Yes the Storm Team uses state of the art Chain Repeating blasters. The fire team has suppression mark four republic submachine guns. The Assassins tend to use Force Pikes to kill their prey. But in that close range it was a death trap for them. They got turned into dust." said Rosk

"Now not too long after that. A platoon of those regular and advanced Sith troopers began to rush down from the hills. Took my regular troops completely by surprise. It was about thirty Sith that ambushed about ten of my guys. My men slowly retreated back yelling for help trying to hold the Sith off. Then the other patrol teams started to run to them and helped fight them back and eventually killed the lot of em. Lost thirteen good men to the Sith today." Rosk added

"Well they are at peace now. Anything else you get from them? Datapads or something like that?" Dirk asked

"No but I did fine this. A Fern branch the only type of Ferns that are on this planet are further west. I picked it off one of the Sith packs." Rosk said

"Acknowledgment: Master I believe that is a false lead. There's nothing to the west except for a few rivers and a large forest." said HK walking up to the camp, his shift was over.

"Theory: I believe the Sith picked up this branch and planted it on the body so we would split our teams up into smaller numbers thereby they would pull out gorilla warfare using the trees in the forest to attack the smaller numbers of our men.

"I agree with the droid. Since we've took out a portion of the Sith they'll likely wish us to split up so our numbers are low and spread and they will use larger numbers of men and stealth to kill us." said Bron

"It is likely but there's no motive I can detect. Why kill search teams looking for one Jedi?"

"Query: Perhaps these Sith are hiding something. Something they wish to keep hidden." said HK

"A great point HK" Mace said "Perhaps they think we are searching for them not the other way around"

"Well in any case it's a beautiful night. The moon is out. The stars are bright. Look there's even a shooting star." said Dirk laying down

"Mace and HK looked up "That's no shooting star. Its our transport crashing!"

The Transport grew larger and larger and suddenly flew over the city and crashed far to the east.

"What the hell?" Bron yelled and reached for his comlink

"Destroyer this is Bron what happened up there?"

"Destroyer to Bron the Republic ship got hit by some sort of Tractor beam or disrupter beam. The ships power quickly burnt out and he fell out of orbit. The blast came from the surface we moved our ships behind one of the moons for safety"

"What they say?" asked Mace

"They said some sort of disrupter beam shot up and blew out the ships power." Bron tucked his comlink away. "And now were stuck here. That ship likely smashed into one of those mountains in that direction."

Rosk fiddled around with his communications datapad but nothing was working the ship had crashed and burned. "Damn you Sith!" Rosk yelled out and tossed his datapad into the air. He began cursing and sat down tossing rocks into the darkness.

Mace sighed. This would make things even more difficult he thought. No backup. No way off the planet. They were stuck for now.

Suddenly something crashed several meters from the camp. Most of the soldiers stirred and woke up to look. Mace got up and turned behind him. Dirk fumbled about as most of the troops gathered. It was a escape pod.

"Well looks like someone survived" Dirk said to Rosk who was too mad to turn and look at the pod.

Steam was giving off of the pods small booster in the back end. Suddenly the door shot off. Out popped a tall man in republic armor. He had a blaster pistol in his side and stumbled out of the pod. He had grayish, white hair. Thin and built.

"Woo some crash. I'm Pich Ulgo last survivor of the transport I guess."he said as he climbed out of the small crash crater.

"This day gets weirder and weirder" Dirk said and sat back in his spot

Most of the troops copied Dirk and went back to their spots to sleep and rest. Pich sat next to Dirk who was starting to drift off into a deep sleep.

"Well that sure was a wonderful crash. Not my first and probably not my last." said Pich

"Ulgo you say? I thought that your family was killed off by the bounty hunter Selven during the war."

"Yeah it was. Me and my cousin Trask were in the Republic army during the time. He died in the battle over Taris. And well I been stuck in other crap holes in the galaxy. She never tried to sneak her way through Republic ranks to try and kill us off. I guess she died when the Sith fleet bombed Taris. But that was a while ago. And I miss my cousin Trask. He was the only one left and some fool of a dark Jedi killed him." Pich explained

"Yes, I was informed that Darth Bandon led the boarding party that wiped out most of the crew. Although he himself was struck down by Revan. Revan worked with Trask on the Endar Spire, I'm sure he brought peace and honor to Trasks spirit when he killed that Bandon." Bron said

"Well im glad to have one of the famous Ulgos with us. Your family's sons have been in the service in the Republic for a long while correct?" said Mace

"Yeah whenever a boy in the family would turn seventeen we'd have them join up." Pich said

"Good we could use a extra hand that's trust worthy. These Republic troops here are great fighters indeed, but I wouldn't trust them to be guarding my back." said Bron

"We should get some rest" Mace added as he pulled his hood up around his head and quickly went off into a deep sleep

Dirk kicked sand onto the fire putting it out then slumped off into sleep. Bron, Kex, and Pich quickly shot to sleep as well as. Most of the camps went to sleep and Rosk started ordering troops on patrols of the compound.

Mace woke up early the next morning. He slept a lot better then he thought he would. He yawned and hugged his robes. He rubbed his eye with his hand as he tried to wake himself up. Mace scanned the area. Most of the men were still asleep. He could see a few soldiers at different posts, their red and gray uniforms shining brightly amidst the tan colored building rubble.

Mace got up and stretched slowly. He picked up his pack and searched around in it until he pulled out a protein bar. It wasn't the best thing to eat but it was good for breakfast. He kept looking around, examining the sleeping troops, the few patrolling. There was a strange quietness. Something was wrong. He could sense something was wrong as he felt out to the force.

He continued to munch on his bar as he slid his hand inside his robes and slowly kept his hand close against his saber. Suddenly he felt it. He quickly swung his saber out from his belt, ignited and slashed at the air behind him. It seemed like nothing was there. Suddenly he saw it. A Sith assassin wearing a stealth generator fell over into two pieces. Mace sensed it again and spun around and gathered out to the force.

Mace swung his hand and instantly five more stealth targets appeared as Mace Force pushed them into the air. They fell to the ground and suddenly several troops woke up startled began reaching for weapons. The Sith now knowing they were detected quickly switched off there stealth generators and started appearing all throughout the camp.

Mace acted fast and picked up a thermal detonator from the pack of Bron and tossed it into the air then summoned the Force to crush the grenade so it exploded. The explosion instantly woke up any other troops who were a sleep. The men started screaming and began to engage the Sith in hand to hand and small arms attacks.

Most troops who had pistols easily hopped up and fought quickly, but those with rifles couldn't load there weapons as fast so they began to fight there targets hand to hand. The Sith fighting in close range managed to shoot open there large pikes and quickly over powered the troops fighting them by taking them out with quick movements with there powerful staffs.

Mace jumped into action. He ran over to where ever there were the most concentrations of Sith troops. He jumped in his lightsaber quickly slicing through there pikes. Once the pikes were broken it was even easier to dispatch them.

Bron had pulled out his repeater rifle and began to unload quick repeated shots at any Sith around him, instantly putting several dozen holes in them. Dirk and Pich went back to back shooting Sith with their pistols. Kex had taken out a vibroblade and was helping the soldiers without weapons defeat their foes. HK was busy sitting on top of a old scout tower picking the Sith off one by one with his Sniper rifle and making jokes about how pathetic the Sith fought.

The Sith now were cut in half. The hadn't expected the troops to be this strong. They also didn't expect the Jedi or the Mandalorians to be with them either. They were at to many disadvantages. But suddenly that turned. Mace turned about to see one Sith at a distance fiddling with a comlink. When Mace began to stride towards him the Sith talked faster then dropped it and charged at Mace his pike raised. This was however a foolish attack. The Sith tried to swing the pike down in full force. But Mace ducked slow and stabbed his saber through the Siths chest before he could put pike anywhere near him.

A second later there was a great disturbance Mace felt. His instincts yelled inside him to jump. He quickly followed and right after a small speeder flew up and two Dark Jedi jumped out. There was a 3rd but he jumped into the battle with the other troops. The two here wanted to keep the Jedi from interfering with the 3rd.

Mace was several feet away from them. They had masks over there faces and long dark cloaks. One pulled out a double bladed saber the other had a single hilt.

"So you're the interference hear. Our master sensed something here on this barren planet and I guess it is you, Jedi." the double carrying Jedi said

"You will now be destroyed along with these other pathetic warriors." the single said and lunged out to Mace. Mace ducked under and spun up kicking the 1st one into the air as he charged the second. The second spun open his saber and charged swinging his saber out into a circle of light. Mace now figured out his style. He would be a frontal attacker. Getting behind him or nailing his legs would be his undoing.

Mace stood back and called out the force and shot up sand into the second one. He fell back a little as Mace charged the 1st again. In several seconds Mace figured out his style too. He knew that this one would try to distract using inward baring moves trying to angle his lightsaber to the vital areas then the other would come from behind and attack. It was a double strategy. One Mace could take advantage of. He kept deflecting the 1st ones attacks until he saw the second rushing up behind. He timed it right waiting until be was about to spin his blade around then go for a quick thrust into his back. He timed it right. The 2nd one charged swung his blade around his body then went for a final jab, when Mace jumped up and the blade flew into the 1st Dark Jedi. Both Jedi in shock gave Mace the chance to lunge his saber through the shoulder of the 2nd. The saber went down at a angle and came out of the side of him. Both then toppled over and laid motionless.

Mace took a quick second to rest then saw the 3rd Sith terrorizing a group of soldiers trying to hold him up with their blasters. There were five men but the Dark Jedi managed to send there blaster shots back at them hitting them all to the ground. He laughed and turned to see one trying to rush in and get him with a vibroblade. He stretched out to the force and used its power to crush the mans throat, then snap his neck so he fell over and his body twitched.

Mace gathered the Force and jumped out and landed next to him. "Seems you find killing brave soldiers fun" Mace said

"Only the ones stupid enough to try and fight. So you're the Jedi? Well its impressive you took out those two. But I am more then a match for yo.." he was cut off short as a small beam shot out through the front of his mask. Suddenly Mace saw a hole through his head where his eye should have been. Behind him stood HK-48, his sniper still aiming at the body.

The Siths body fell to the ground with a thud. HK walked over then shot the body three more times at close range.

"Victorious Statement: Foolish Sith meat bag, trying to harm my Master and I will harm all of you."

"Well...uhh..thanks HK?"Mace said scratching his head. He expected a battle with the Sith, wear him out then get him to talk but HK's way was a little bit more quicker for the Sith probably wouldn't have told him anything.

"Statement: It is my one love and duty Master" said HK

The remainder of the troops began to hustle in around Mace. They piled up the Sith bodies and burned them. Mace was asking the Soldiers which way they came in from.

"I think they came from the North." one soldier said

"How many casualties did we have?" Mace asked

"Another twenty of us Republic troopers, and three of those Mandalorians." said another

"Where are these Republic Commandos Rosk?" Mace turned and asked

"I don't know. They said they had some leads on the planet they wanted to check out."

"A lot of good they are. They're probably hiding in the woods somewhere." said Bron

"Yeah leave it to a Mandalorian to jump to those kind of conclusions." said a voice from behind Bron.

The soldiers all turned around to see the twenty Republic commandos behind them. They were tall and had similar armor to the Mandalorians, but there were elements of Echani, Iradonian, and Republic spliced in as well. (Reference think of orange and gray Republic commandos from the new game).

"While you all were here having fun with your Sith friends we found the location of that ancient structure. Down to the South its about a days journey. Pack up and let's get a move on."

"You don't order me around Republic dog" said Bron walking up to the leader his body in his armor was about the same size. "You got a name?"

"They call me Beta 9. My teammates are Betas 6, 12, 23, and 30. Then there's Gamma team. That's Gamma 1, 4, 5,15, and 24. Delta is easiest 31, 32, 33, 34, and 35. And Omega is 19, 25, 26, 41,and 52. Beta team is the Shock team, Gamma is assault, Delta is Fire, and Omega is the Sniper team. We are much more capable then you and your Mandalorian brethren are." said Nine

"You got a lot of guts talking to me like that" Bron snarled raising a fist

"And what are you going to do about it? I've been trained in your Mandalorian fighting styles. And I will combat you with Echani and Iradonian. And you will lose. So back off soldier." said Nine in a calm tone and walked off the rest of his troops following him. Bron walked off and gathered up the few remaining Mandalorians he had left and marched off after him then the regular troops, Mace, Dirk, and Pich followed.

It was as Nine had said. A days Journey. Mace now led the pack with Dirk and Pich and the other dozen Mandalorians. They reached the grounds of the ancient temple first. Mace waited until the others got there and then thought up of a plan. The temple was large and old. Though it looked untouched from the Raid of years past. It was more abandoned.

"I think Brons men, myself, and them two should search these two areas." said Mace as he drew a outline of the Temple in the dirt using a stick. "Nine. Your men look in these two areas, and Rosk take you men through the basement." Mace said

"Sounds good to me. Lets go boys." said Rosk as he ushered his arm up for his men to follow him.

Nine took his men around the other side and Mace led the march inward from this side. They step inside the dusty temple. It was completely made from rock. Bricks surrounded the floor, ceiling and walls. Inside they were given the task of searching the main room, and two hallways with smaller rooms. Bron took his men down one hall, as Mace, Dirk, and Pich took the other. The rooms for both teams came up empty. Nothing more then old pots and nothing of value remained in them.

The met back where they started with Bron, his search turned up empty too. "Guess it's the main room then." said Pich.

"Mace pushed open the old slab door and walked in first. There was some light streaming in from the ceiling through some holes in the roof. Inside there was a large statue down from them in the center. There were also some stone benches, most were broken or overturned. It looked like some sort of worshiping place.

"Oh greeting Young Master Tarren, it has been a very long time." said a familiar voice.

Mace scanned the room and didn't see a thing. He then looked up and saw Master Vandar sitting on top of the statues head.

"Brought you here, your search for me has" said Master Vandar as he hopped down

Mace bowed to his former Master then rose "Master its so good to see you alive and well"

"Yes, hidden I was until I was called for duty again. No longer could I stand and watch the suffering these Sith brought the galaxy. Sought out the Republic I did, but also ended up here have I."said Vandar

"You were shot down correct Master?" Mace asked

"Yes, shot down our vessel the Sith did. Several of us escaped here we tried. The Sith kept attacking. One by one they fell, until at last I remained alone. Dark Jedi there are here on Coberon, escape we must." said Vandar

"Hm..sounds like I should call my boys in the sky down then" Bron said

"No. I felt out not to long ago. Attacked they were, your allies. Alone we are now." Vandar said and frowned.

"We gotta find some way off this place" Pich said

"A wise statement young one. Far too many Sith Marauders here on this planet for us alone to fight young, Padawan. Gather the rest of your forces and a chance we may have." Vandar said climbing up and sat within Maces hood.

Mace got out his Comlink and signaled Nine and his team in. Not long after they came into the main hall.

"Good you found the Jedi." Nine said "Now we can get out of this place. I'll signal Rosk" Nine clicked a button on his forearm "Rosk, Come in this is trooper Zero-Nine. We found the lost Jedi get up here and lets get out."

There was no sound for a minute then static rushed in followed by Rosk yelling. "-here all over the place! Get out of here! Get ou...Damn Sith! Everyone out no..move! Move! Mo-ahh! My leg! He cut off my le.." the comlink ended with sounds of blaster fire and light sabers to be heard. Suddenly rumbles of grenades came from below.

"Nineteen fire up that mini cam I left on Rosk" Nine ordered

"Yes sir" nineteen quickly clicked away on his forearm. He more buttons then Nine did.

"What do you see" said Nine.

"Hm...all the Sith are dead sir. The Entrance caved in from one explosion. The some nut ended up throwing the grenades all over. So much for the best of the 301st. Both sides are wiped out down there." said 19

Suddenly HK rushed in dragging a Sith corpse in one of his hands the other firmly attached to the end of his rifle "Statement: Master the Sith are coming from all over. If you have a exit plan I suggest we do it now." said HK as he tossed the body aside.

HK led the way as the all the rest of them followed. Beta and Omega went first with HK, Mace, Dirk, Pich, and Bron with his men went in the middle. Then Gamma and Delta took up the rear. HK charged and rammed one of the walls with great force from his body breaking a small hole through the side.

Everyone quickly began to jump out of the exit he had made for them. They waited till everyone was out then made a rush for the woods. Delta team was the first to spot about a dozen Sith lightsabers raised and charging from the temple grounds. They quickly pulled out there short assault rifles. They were more compact then the standard trooper rifles but gave out more of a punch and a faster fire. They ran following the rest of the team but also suppressed the Sith back with there rifles.

The Sith were slowed down by this but several tried calling out the Force and tried to jump over the team. Delta was trained in such situations and quickly aimed and fired where they couldn't block. Each one dropped and didn't get back up.

Delta formed back up with the rest of the party. Now they were going downhill into a gully. It was a narrow path but came out at the other side of the valley then they had to run up another hill. Nine called his Shock troopers too him. They each pulled out heavy repeater chain guns with the ammo chain connected to there backpacks. All five made a wall man to man in the small path. "We'll finish them off! Go!" yelled Nine. Mace nodded and jumped ahead yelling to the others to hurry along.

Nine waited in the middle of his four other men. He wasn't nervous at all. Taking out Sith had been mostly part of his job. It was what he trained for. And he was trained for it extremely well.

The remaining seven Sith Knights ran down the hill into the gully. The one in the leader ran yelling some sort of war cry. Like the previous Sith they were covered in black suits. Each one had a mask on with a single hilted lightsaber.

Nine turned to the men on both sides of him he clicked back the trigger on his rifle and held it outward aimed toward the Sith moving forward. He nodded to both sides and instinctively they all fired at once. Their chain guns spinning off hundreds of blasts per minute. The Sith didn't have a chance to ever deflect all the blasts. Instead one by one they were mowed down and as there bodies fell they were turned into a piece of shredded cloth and flesh.

Mace waited atop the second hill. The other teams, the Mandalorians, and the rest all sat on the ground, some rocks, and some logs waiting for the return of the others. Suddenly they heard the sound of fire from the location where Nine was. Mace waited until the fire stop then moved his head back up to look. He fought the Sith but never saw the hatred the Republic used against them. It made him uneasy.

Suddenly Nine appeared holding his gun up over his shoulder his other men following close behind. "We should get moving on" he said.

Mace turned then felt a great sudden disturbance in the Force. Master Vandar felt it too and stirred up igniting his small, silver saber. Mace quickly ignited his Viridian blade. Suddenly all around the thirty-four troops forty Dark Jedi appeared out of thin air turning off their stealth suits. The leader was bald like most Sith Masters were. They shaved there heads and war a metal type of armor with plates extending off of the shoulders.

"So You Jedi are the ones leading this riff-raff bunch of soldiers. Can't say my Lord Fortivis is happy about you being hear. Him and the Council of Dark Lords have sent me to kill you." said the leader

"Hm..what is this Council of Dark Lords of which you speak?" Vandar asked hopping down off of Mace

"The Council was formed after the Death of Nihilus and Sion. The last remaining Sith Lords have formed this Circle in order to help revive us from the brink of death. This Jedi civil was like a fight between two people. Both were mortally wounded. And both are struggling to their feet. The only difference is that the Republic is closer to getting back on their feet then the Sith. But with the Removal of the Jedi we will catch up soon enough."said the leader with a snicker

"So fight us If you wish, defeat us you shall not" Said Vandar with a serious face.

"Hm...forty dark Jedi against thirty-four soldiers? Can't say that's a fair fight." said Bron

"Well im sure those bafoons there with the long guns will even the odds. Only for a time. But enough talk! Attack men! For the Sith!" he yelled

At once all of them began to charge. Vandar and Mace spun off using their force to push off twenty of them onto the floor. This gave the soldiers time to shoot half of them that were on the ground. Then spun around to help the others. Suddenly Mace was swarmed by three Sith. Now he couldn't help the troops. He slashed down one of them then through his saber up and caught it swinging it over his head hitting one Sith through the skull then brought it down and overpowered the other and quickly took him out.

Vandar was busy fighting off the leader. Several of the Mandalorians were slain along with three or four from the Commandos. Mace ran in and helped Vandar. Both circled around drawing his attention while HK-48 shot a bolt through his leg. The leader fell but kicked Vandar with one bit of his strength knocking the small master out. He now fought on his knees trying to hold off Mace. Mace knew the fight was done. He led the leader into a trap move but before he

could swing his saber to finish him off, a sudden purple saber struck him in the back of the neck. He looked up to see a purple Twi'lek female in ripped and torn up Jedi Robes.

The woman was also aided by a Nautolan. She was beautiful but covered in old Sith tattoos around head. Most looked burned off but some remained. She looked about her mid to late thirties. The Nautolan was tall and had the usual seven to twelve long green tentacles in place of the hair (see Kit Fisto). He had dark black eyes and dark green skin. His robes were also torn and battered and he held a white lightsaber firmly in both of his hands. White crystals were rare in the galaxy. Also rare was his own viridian and the masters silver. He had gotten his as a thank you gift from protecting a senator from Alderaan.

There styles intertwined. Hers was both gentle and aggressive at the same time. His was agility and stamina based. He recognized her instantly as the Jedi Yuthura Ban.

She joined up with Malak and became second in command of the school on Korriban. Revan returned under the path of the Light and went to Korriban, where he heard she was redeemed and journeyed back to Dantooine after Revan sent the academy into disarray. He had heard she began training as a Jedi again but he never understood how she got off planet before it was bombed.

He now didn't have time to act. He picked up and held master Vandar under his arm as he swung into the air slashing at multiple enemies until the combined force of the troops and Jedi finished them off.

He held onto master Vandar and yelled to the others to follow him. They raced down the hill through the woods until he saw a cave and quickly rushed them in. The bulk of the men sat up against the walls.

Some tended to their wounds while others checked there pockets and packs for food, supples and extra ammo. Mace sat at he foot of the cave, catching his breathe as he turned to look at the two Jedi. He watched them closely as they sat opposite him. He watched as they took stopped, sat down, and took a rest.

"So..I guess we owe you two thanks, if you two hadn't arrived when you did, there would be many more casualties." Mace said as Vandar walked at sat next to him

"Jedi Master Ban and Master Theer Brant, many thanks we owe you." Said Vandar pulling his robes tight around him to keep warm. A slight wind had now developed, and from the look on the horizon a storm was coming.

"We are humbled by your words Master Vandar. The Force helped guide us here. A Republic team called us and told us of the situation, we came to bring you and Master Tarren here off planet." said Yuthura. Mace could see she definitely quelled the anger he saw inside her so long ago.

"Yes, the time has come to get off planet. We found the source of the disturbance. A large beam cannon, located several kilometers to the north. It is that weapon that has been shooting down all the ships" said Brant. His eyes quickly took a scan at all of the surrounding troops in the cave. "And it seems you all are wounded and tired" he added

"Theer Brant? Arn't you the Jedi who was sent to quell the Carbonar riot on Zegus Cor?" Mace turned and asked the aquatic Jedi

"Yes. I was that Jedi. And don't tell me you thought I died there when a Sith fleet destroyed mine. Yes I've been told it several times. I was in a Republic Starfighter and led what few ships we had left into a retreat" he said his black eyes blinking at Mace

"Well the more Jedi the Merrier I always say" said Dirk jumping in "I've just about had it with this planet." he said with a grunt sitting back against the wall

"Agreed. We can't launch a attack on these Sith with this amount of forces. Our numbers are few while they have an army. And surely if we made a attack all at once they would sense these Jedi that now tag along. Vandars presence alone gives off a giant beacon to the Sith" Bron said "We need a plan if we are going to get in there

"Indeed. Come up with a plan we must, in order to defeat these Sith and get safe passage off the planet." Vandar replied

"Indeed we do need a plan" said Nine "But I lost a few of my guys if we are to come up with a plan its gonna hafta involve us and you Mandalorians as a distraction outside their base. I figure we need to first get a look at there base. Then what we could do is have my men with you two and the few Mandalorians draw out the remainder of there forces. They've sent near a hundred guys at us in the past few days. I doubt there's much more then five hundred left in their base"

"Yes. I agree with the Soldier Master Vandar. We then could have us Jedi sneak in while they act as a diversion." said Yuthura

"It's a sound plan for now. But I suggest one of us Jedi stay with the rest of the soldiers. If things go bad and they start to send Sith Warriors out to get them, then it could damper our plans greatly."

"Yes. Then this Lord Fortivis can tell us where to find the other Dark Council members." said Brant

"Alright then lets rest for the night. Then once this storm passes and its morning we'll move out." said Mace

The Jedi and the troops cramped into the small cave. They huddled together for heat as they each passed around what small portions of food they had left. It was a cold rainy night. The storm outside picked up and rain fell down heavily as thunder and lightning crashed below it. Mace kept looking out at the storm. It kept occurring to him that this may be a bad omen.


End file.
